Desires : Fulfilled!
by Odiphi
Summary: After the bar fight in Blue Heaven, Hilda and Gene settle down for the night.


This story takes place after Hilda's bar fight in Blue Heaven - ep. 2 World of Desires

After the scene in Blue Heaven, the tired foursome met back up and decided to find lodging for the night. Jim and Melfina were easily put to bed and Hilda finally satisfied at her last cautious and thorough look around the dark room, shut the door and settled into her quarters with Gene. Certainly, it was going to be a long night. As a captain Hot Ice felt she could never be too suspicious. Those bastards; the Kei Pirates. Constant pain in her ass. Ever after what in all likelihood shouldn't be theirs. She frowned in disgust. She couldn't ignore her instincts, hell, her instincts never failed her. The Galactic Leyline was something not quite benign whether it contained treasure, knowledge, or otherwise. She'd bet all she had there was something she'd have to give up before too long if she wanted any part of the 'treasure' herself. More than the tantalizing promises of what untold riches there should be Hilda wanted to satisfy her curiosity. What payoff could require a bio-android after all; a young, fully cognisant female at that? Beyond the age old debate of bio-androids rights as far as their souls were concerned, Melfina was pure and distinctly human. So pure, it seemed a little too much like a sacrifice of innocence for Hilda's peace of mind. What a shame... A being like her being sought after, fought after, killed for. Poor Melfina. She was only a girl; a child to be perfectly frank. Hot Ice spat again in irritation. It was many, many years ago, eons it seemed in her mind that she too was young and innocent to the world. Agitated and ill at ease, Hilda's frown deepened and she sunk even further into the darkness of her thoughts. The sighs and knit eyebrows weren't lost on Gene.

While Hilda turned over darker thoughts Gene kept glancing sidelong at the Captain, becoming increasingly interested. More so than his initial immature reaction to getting to room with the darkly seductive woman. And Hilda was definitely all woman. Though Gene most often picked up girls he loved being tempted by a woman. Not to say he was inexperienced; he was equally certain Hilda had a few men in her lifetime. She didn't strike Gene as a boy lover in the slightest. Men either equaled her or didn't make the cut. That much was evident by the man she effortlessly laid out in that bar fight earlier in the evening. Would he make the cut? Ever since their introduction in the farmhouse his perverted fancy had meandered slowly to deeper seated feelings. No, not love but something deeper than a sexual attraction, though there was obviously plenty reciprocated from both sides. Girls were so easy and cheap but a woman like Hilda... She had so much more to offer. It was almost as if she'd taken him under her wing. She'd probably had him from the get go to be perfectly honest. Aside from all the extenuating circumstances that had thrown them together in the current fray, Hot Ice Hilda never worked on accidents or fate. She was calculating, deliberate, and knowing. So could it burned everyone who came to know her. She, without a doubt, picked Gene up. She had a lot to give and Gene was willing to receive it all. He wanted to be her partner. Her one and only partner.

The late evening hour since the two younger members of the crew had gone to bed progressed even later and at last after long silence punctuated by occasional conversation and loafing about the room, the time to turn in had come. Hilda still preoccupied with those turbulent thoughts stripped down without even seeming to notice and without production Gene did as well. As before the captain's distraction wasn't lost on Gene and neither was her lack of clothing. Though by most standards her choice of underwear was modest, her body, those strong and full curves, certainly weren't. Even with the eye patch and faded red headband, that sports bra and spandex briefs were merely small obstacles on a dead knockout. Gene, the "man", was floored.

He was also, without really realizing (because what man does) staring intently. His curiosity was already beyond the fast track to insatiable.

"Like what you see, Starwind?" Gene tore his eyes away and unashamed he grinned. "I think the best I've ever seen. By a long shot."

"I know it's the best you've ever seen,"

Hilda paused and looked the man up and down, enjoying the view. Including the excitement.

"Mister... Long shot."

The double entendre didn't go unnoticed and Hilda couldn't help but smile. It was a knowing one.

The captain lazily picked up a pillow and without any real effort shoved it in Gene's face, forcing him to fall back on his bunk.

Hilda in the meantime dropped down on her bed, sprawled. After they exchanged small laughter, Hilda rolled over and propped herself up on an elbow. Her visible eye was sparkling intently and her breath was still slowing after the efforts of her laughter. "You should be careful Starwind," her eye flashed and Gene sensed a sharp edge take over her demeanor, "you might find me hard to handle." There was Hot Ice Hilda again; feared outlaw... toughest woman alive.

Instead of waiting for a reply Hilda shifted closest to the wall and patted the empty space on the bed next to her. "Come here." she mumbled. A command. The man marveled at her absolute control. He slid in easily next to her and with no preamble, Hilda pressed her body full against Gene. They lounged face to face for a moment, Hilda's eye was set and Gene searched intently in her face for a sign. He wasn't sure but any sign would work.

Hilda answered his searching gaze and seized Gene by his chin and pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss to his lips. The man, though frozen with shock at first quickly recovered and eagerly responded.

So few words, what reasons did they need conversation for? Two of a kind they were. Both so alike in the way that they communicated. As the old adage goes. Actions speak...

His hands slithered along her body. First grasping at her shoulders, down her arms he went. He was a gentle guide and led her hands to where he wanted them the most. Up and over; tangling her fingers in his hair and pressing her other palm to his chest to feel his heartbeat, to feel the electricity running through his tan skin, hoping that somehow this feeling that wasn't quite love, but wasn't entirely casual, would pass to her through her hands. Tough, callused, but beautiful hands. She was so small. He let his hands slide further along her front and side. First over her chest, massaging her breast. He tapped his fingertips down her side, flattened his palm to grope her hip and caressed around to her backside.

Hilda was not to be bested. She fired back, wrapped her legs with his, pushed her hips up into his body and brought a low groan out of Gene. Taking advantage of her control and his open mouth she bit and kissed him even deeper. She worked her legs around him and using her weight flipped Gene down on the bed so she was perched atop.

His eyes were dark. The spark in her eye was dancing at a feverish pitch, cheeks aflame and breathing hard.

She ground against him roughly. Gene hissed lowly and his hand flew to her hip, the other raking up and down her back.

"Are you ready to be an Outlaw?" she murmured. Gene half smiled.

"I've been ready..."

"Good," she smiled "we haven't got much time."

~OdiPhi

Reviews please. I love you.


End file.
